


讹兽

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [24]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: The Lying MonsterPairing: Benny/JackyRating: PG-13Summary: Benny Chan也习过法术，有慧眼，能识怪，会掐诀，但是通常不用。他没当天师，当了个导演。





	讹兽

《神异经》：“西南荒中出讹兽，其状若菟，人面能言，常欺人，言东而西，言恶而善。其肉美，食之，言不真矣。”

Benny Chan也习过法术，有慧眼，能识怪，会掐诀，但是通常不用。通真、制邪、役将、治事、纵横四维八方，确有这样的能为。但是没当天师，当了个导演，掌心雷这个东西，一般也就只用来打发打发来片场捣乱的小恶鬼，或者炸点失灵的时候搓个火球。  
说是一眼便窥破那怪的原形，其实是讹兽。  
大荒中来，生得一张人面。港真，某些角度看，还挺清秀，眼目有神，嘴角天然带笑，有亲和力，是种伪装，便于他胡搅蛮缠。  
一见面就开始胡话，问：“Benny Chan还是Bunny Chan，取这样名字，莫非你是小白兔吗？”  
Benny Chan笑而不语，手捏大如意印捧定剧本，心里想的无非是——“能好怎”？  
《神异经》有云，此物貌若菟，其肉美。但是吃了都会变成大驴子。通译一下就是说，这玩意儿，小老虎也。过去楚国人把老虎叫做“於菟”，这里取的就是此意。  
前辈说，能吃、好吃。但没说要怎么吃。  
至于吃了以后也会胡搅蛮缠胡说八道这种后遗症，还没有发作，暂不考虑。Chan生望着面前白衣白裤少年面貌这么一张天然笑脸，心说，能想见味道，估计偏甜。Benny系广东人，喜清甜，畏辛辣，这一只看着就甜，大约姜糖蜂蜜都可以免。  
就是体型偏小，不知道彼此契合度何如。既然兼顾道法、美食与艺术，自须讲究与食物的情投意合。总不能问都不问，一个降摩印拍翻，下了锅再说。  
不动声色对他笑，问他，打小练武功，现在拍功夫戏，很辛苦吧。  
——先互相了解一下。

那怪坐在他的对面，窝进沙发里，拿屁股蹭椅垫，低头揉鼻子擦脸，竟然还十分羞涩，说：啊呀呀，我自小就不怕疼！  
旋即伸出一只爪，给他看，原来拇指少了一小截。Benny正自心痛，觉得这是被哪个同门捷足先登，给他咬了一口次掉了？  
那怪自云：是上回拍戏时，打着打着就断掉了！  
他经纪人Paco插口，说不要逗导演啦，你不是小时候就断了？很小时玩耍出的意外！  
还专门掉过脸来帮他打圆场，同这看穿了原形的天师传人讲：Benny呀，依我说这并不影响的，过去不用后期也可以遮挡，若是一定要遮，可以让他戴手套……  
Benny喃喃道：不是难看，只是可惜。有些心疼，食材分量竟不愿意少它一分。  
那怪偷笑道：不痛在你们身上没体会呀。我有次拍戏，那是好久以前，打着打着手臂脱臼，我打得兴起不管它，咯喇一下自己又长回去啦。后来去医院拍片看，都说哪里脱臼了？根本没脱臼过。  
看吧，这就是讹兽，尽说胡话。Benny笑笑地看他，说，那就是你能忍咯？万一留下后遗症怎办，像你缺的这个指头，不就回不来了？  
说话时，暗暗捏个香云篆，双手上下翻了三翻，翻出一道诀，开了天目真光，一时照彻。想着找个机会凑过去，先捏他一捏，试试是老是嫩。  
古时就有吃鬼、吃肉芝、吃六合八荒各种怪物的前人，讹兽也少不得被人吃过，都快吃尽了。这玩意儿没什么好处，吃下去还要被它的毛病操控，但是一直都有修道的人吃，不是为了受其精华，其实就是因为它这一种物，真的好吃。  
唉，不能细想，细思馋极。忍不住看着他，要一直笑，越笑越控制不住表情了。

提到他丢了的指头，那怪有点着慌。但是口中，依然要充硬、说谎。  
硬是说：我纵然断掉一双腿，也是可以打的。过去不怕，现在也不怕。  
不能被他带跑，所以Chan导演打断他问点别的，问他为何要当演员？  
其实本来是想问，既然这么辛苦变作人面，为何还要继续辛苦，做这种武打演员。听说每天至少花四个钟头锻炼——不能不说，好棒，对肉质很好——起早贪黑，去各种恶劣的环境、不熟悉的城市，挣扎着工作、生活。还要时不时伤一下痛一下，到处乱跑着张扬，被天师门生识破，可能还有性命之忧。  
那怪毛病又犯了，开口就说：讲我热爱电影，导儿定然不信，就是觉得好玩咯，我拍电影都是很偶然的事情。  
说的时候，亮亮的黑眼睛里，闪过一点不快活的神色。看来又不是实话。Benny便拿手指自杯中，蘸上一点水花，顺手第一块糕饼给他。像是客气，但实际上是要，碰一碰他。一霎间请天精地灵，动了一滴清泉，擦过那怪的爪子，碰一下，借力普济天尊，唤起觉性常存。  
触碰间忘了试手感费思量考教吃肉，无非是想知道，这孤零零的一只怪行走人间，冒这无匹风险，究竟其愿为何？  
反正早晚都是要被吃掉的，为什么不躲去那逸林中无人处兀自安静地养肉？想想自己，为了吃这爱说谎的怪物，图一时快活，也是在慢慢地、不经意地、有一搭没一搭胡说……都不知到底是怪讹人多，还是人讹怪多。

那怪中了他招，接了铁师妙旨，没有法子抗力，往下去，有三句都必是诚实言语。  
头一句便问：我看你不像个普通导演，你眼里有狂气，好似那太清门徒、混元子弟，莫非你也学过会两手？  
他问实言，Chan生也答实话，说，会是会，但是拍电影确实是我的梦想。搓火球引天雷就不是了，烤肉的时候，还是可以用的。  
那怪望着他更加委屈，仿佛已预见到自己被他捉起来洗剥干净，就着天雷明火赶那儿上了孜然转着烤。但是还是没办法撒谎装硬汉，要继续说实话。  
第二句问：你这样看我，是不是对我觉得我一直在撒谎？  
Benny笑道：你肯定在撒谎，你嘴巴撒谎，眼睛却不骗人。我开天眼的，当然自己会看，也会挑对的听。莫非电影也是你的梦想？敢情是想出人头地，站在世界之巅，拍绝世好片？  
还有一句实话份额，那只怪脸都涨红，身边Paco想帮他掩饰，都已不能。他是双颊浮热，目中泪光盈盈，尴尬得无以复加。躲也不能躲，藏也藏不得，是含着泪花咬牙切齿，嘴唇都抿了半天，还是扛不住，要诚实地应对。  
他完整的手抓着沙发，把受伤的爪子藏在身下，纠结地、像个人类那样纠结地，以自己那爱逞强、不认输、不肯将疲弱着实示人的讨厌个性，与天师敕令的诚实良心，相互搏斗良久。最后还是一败涂地。  
开口吐了句疼痛的实言，是初次交心，也是最后的软弱一句。他只说了一个字：“是。”

Benny看着他，那种急切的馋劲儿不知跑到哪里去了。只觉得这家伙硬得有趣，除了不肯老实招供，倒也真似头生机勃勃的下山虎。  
要不就翻过去，放过他，天空海阔任自由？  
——不成，放他一马，出去就被旁人捉了吃了。就算我眼下不吃，也宁可亲自喂养，催肥了留着过冬。  
站起来，走过去，拍拍那怪的肩膀。Benny讲：“说实话就好了嘛，年轻人谁不想这样？我以前也是，不然就去做天师，天师也是很赚的，又有优雅的传统气息，不失为是充满挑战性又有艺术感的一门职业——扯远了，既然都有电影梦，不如合作，一道规划规划。”  
终于捏到手，感觉是不是习武太久，肩背略硬，不够软和。果然还需要小心地喂养。  
那怪委委屈屈看着他，忽然一笑，又说胡话：“导演让我演啥，我就演啥！”  
他的眼睛依然是诚实的，充满荒唐的渴望，渴望挑战的、优雅的、传统的烹调方式……啊不，角色——角色设置。  
他渴望一个与众不同的故事。  
——当演员不用说实话，总是活在别人的故事里，对自己来说却是假的、短暂的、谎言一般的……梦幻泡影，如露如电。  
Benny Chan望定他，抱着太极拳印，忽而平静释然。  
——珍稀动物，要好好地藏住。  
他想到，咧着嘴笑，把阴阳刚柔生死都化入璁珑精微，融入故事剧本，忘于岁月之中。沿着打算要养出生肌来的肉理，又拍一拍，把决心下定。  
反正就是，肥水不流外人田。  
“呃，Wu Jing，我呢……想让你演一个，有情有义的反派。”他说。

 

END


End file.
